


如果你将远去/Ne Me Quitte Pas

by i605



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>灵感来自POI的插曲Ne Me Quitte Pas，可作为BGM循环播放。</p>
    </blockquote>





	如果你将远去/Ne Me Quitte Pas

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自POI的插曲Ne Me Quitte Pas，可作为BGM循环播放。

 

　　Reese被从大厅传来的一阵嗡嗡的噪音给吵醒了。

　　自从Finch离开以后，他就很少再能睡得那么深沉了。他总是希望自己能在半夜被什么声音吵醒，起来后发现是Finch。

　　但他知道Finch离开了，真正意义上的离开了，永远的。

　　Reese掀开被子往大厅走去。门外，幽幽的亮光照亮了成百上千堆摞在一起，落满了灰尘的藏书。电脑的显示器被打开了，Finch坐在屏幕前面，脸被照得惨白。

　　“哦，Finch...”Reese弓着背，从后面抱住男人把脸埋在他的脖子旁。Finch被他的胡子扎得难受，往一旁躲了躲，“你终于回来了。”

　　“我想看看机器是否还运转正常...”小个子男人正了正眼镜。

　　“我知道你是想我了...说出来，你想我了...”Reese继续磨蹭着，虽然这感觉就像是抱着一团空气。

　　冰冷的空气。

　　“Mr.Reese，你有记得按时去查号码么？”

　　“我没忘，Finch，我刚处理完两个...”特工的声音模糊不清，朦胧中还带着睡意。

　　“去休息吧...”

　　“我睡不着...”

　　“我...陪你...”

　　Finch站了起来，扶着Reese走回床边。大个子男人穿着体恤和短裤，歪歪斜斜地挂在他的身上。

　　“你的腿好了，Finch...”

　　“是的，我不觉得疼了...”

　　他把Reese放在床的一边，自己走到另一边坐了下来。Reese眨着他的眼睛，窗外的灯光隐约地照亮了他的瞳孔。

　　一下，两下，三下，四下... 五下。

　　Reese再睁开眼睛的时候天已经亮了。床边没有Finch的影子，空气里也没有煎绿茶的香味，小熊在大厅里乱叫着... 他知道昨晚的一切只是一场梦。

　　他不想起来。

　　“Stil!”一个声音从门外传了过来，小熊安静了。

　　Reese猛地睁开眼睛，发现门外的确有人影晃动，还有皮鞋磨擦地面的声音，还有...嗡嗡声...

　　“Morning, Finch.”Reese靠在门框上揉着眼睛，Finch被他吓得怔了一下，但是很快他又恢复了以往严肃的样子。

　　“Morning, Mr.Reese. 机器现在还没有吐出号码，我想咱们可以放两天假了。”Finch的心情看起来很好，这让Reese感到很奇怪，当然，也很高兴。“想出去转转吗？”

　　Reese用他最快的速度刮掉了偷偷爬上他下巴的胡子，然后刷牙，洗脸，换上一套干净的新西装，牵起小熊跟着Finch迈出了图书馆的大门。

　　他从没看过小个子男人不跛脚走路的样子，原来他也可以脚下生风，走出那种让人为之倾倒的气势。

　　他们在一家酒吧门口停了下来，准确的说，是Finch停了下来。“想和一杯吗？”

　　“我记得你不喜欢这种烟熏酒呛的地方，Finch，你不喜欢啤酒。”Reese拉着Finch想要离开，但是他只揽了个空。

　　“你还记得，Mr.Reese，但我想我可以再尝试一下，你说呢？”

　　Finch看似是在征求他的意见，但实际上没等Reese来得及说话他就已经推开门进去了，坐在背对角落的一个位置。

　　Reese端来两杯浮着一层厚厚泡沫的扎啤，黄色的液体就像流动着的琥珀。Finch抿了一小口，皱起眉头。他的嘴角挂了一点白色的泡沫，Reese偷偷笑了一下，Finch发现了，赶忙用手擦掉。

　　“咱们走吧，这没什么好喝的。”Reese笑着，眼神里灌满了难得的宠溺和温柔。

　　“不...我想把这杯喝完...”

　　Finch又喝了一小口，然后装作没什么的样子整口咽了下去。Reese跟着他一起，他喝一口，自己喝一口，直到泡沫落到了厚厚的杯底上。

　　“看，没有那么难喝不是吗？”Finch向他展示了一下空掉的杯子，然后满意地摸了摸小熊。

*

　　Finch跟着Reese走着，他不肯告诉他现在他们要去哪里，但Finch又不是傻，他知道他们在往那个方向前进，那座桥的方向。

　　“我很高兴你还记得这里，Mr.Reese。”他们站在皇后大桥下，就像他们第一次见面时那样，只不过这次没有轿车，保镖，只有他们两个，还有在草地一边玩耍的小熊。

　　“每次我想你的时候我都会来这里，”Reese低下头，“我会想当初你是怎么闯进我生活里，改变我的。”

　　“我——”

　　“嘘... 别解释，我知道就是因为你，我才有今天...”

　　Reese双手握着Finch的肩膀，轻轻吻着他的额头，然后把小个子男人裹进怀里。

*

　　Reese褪下他的西装，解开他的马甲，然后把他从衬衫里剥了出来。他们把衣服丢了一地，最后赤裸着躲进被子里，互相拥抱，互相交缠。

　　当特工一觉醒来的时候，Finch还躺在他的身边，依然赤裸着。

　　他不想起床。

　　Finch动了动，然后伸手去够昨晚放在床头的眼镜。

　　“Morning, Mr.Reese.”

　　“Finch...”Reese把他抱在胸口，然后吻了吻他的额头，“我有些事情要出去一下，你先呆在这里好吗？”

　　“我想...没问题，Mr.Reese，正好我还有本书没有看完。”

　　两个人又在床上温存了一会儿，直到中午，Reese才恋恋不舍地穿上衣服离开了。

　　当他拎着一个袋子再次回到图书馆的时候，Finch正坐在电脑前敲着键盘，喝着茶。Reese笑了笑，从袋子里拿出两个盒子。

　　“这是什么？”Finch看了看Reese递给他的那个盒子，“领带？”

　　Reese点点头。

　　“我已经有很多条领带了，Mr.Reese。”

　　Reese没说话，打开自己的盒子给Finch看了一眼，是条领结。一样的质地，一样的图案。

　　“我订了位子，Finch，我想咱们的抓紧时间准备了。”

*

　　Finch本来找了一套银灰色的西装，这套西装他留了很久，一直都没舍得穿。可是Reese的衣服全都是黑色的，没办法，为了搭配，他还是又找了一套同样黑色的三件套。

　　Reese用发胶把头发固定好，这花了他很长的时间，最后连系领结的时间都没有了。还好他又Finch，他用他那双灵巧的手在Reese的脖子前绕了几圈，领结很快就乖乖地挂在那了，很快。

　　他们开车到了饭店，桌子上一切都已经准备好了，蜡烛，红酒，光亮的盘子。

　　“有什么阴谋吗？”Finch幽幽地冒出了一句。

　　“没有，只是吃顿饭而已。”Reese挠了挠鼻尖，低下头去切盘子里的肉。

　　“那最好...”Finch也低下头去吃东西。

　　Reese在心里计算着时间，当Finch杯子里最后一滴红酒被喝光的时候，Reese单膝跪到了他的椅子边上，从口袋里掏出一个小小的，黑色的盒子。

　　“我希望这还不晚。”

　　他被敌人用枪指过脑袋，用匕首抵过喉咙，他曾经里死亡只有一步之遥，但除了Finch被Root绑走那次，他从来没这么紧张过。

　　“Mr.Reese，这不——”

　　“别拒绝我，求你了，Finch...”Reese望着Finch，Finch的脑袋顿时全空了。

　　“好吧，我愿意。”Finch尴尬地伸出手。

　　音乐响起，Reese站了起来，“跳支舞？”

　　“我可不记得你喜欢跳舞，Mr.Reese。”

　　“Well，今天是个特殊的日子，不是吗？而且你的腿脚也好了。”他拉起Finch的手，Finch只好跟着他走出餐位。“还有，从现在开始，叫我John。”

　　Reese轻轻搂住Finch的腰，把他向自己拉近。这是Finch第一次在他的手下有了触感，有了温度。小个子把头搭载大个子的肩膀上，对着他的舞步。

　　这一刻Reese等了很久了。

　　他们在昏暗的灯过下旋转，偶尔相互对视，就好像偌大的饭店里只有他们两个。

　　“别离开我...”Reese在他耳边小声的呢喃着。

　　“我没法保证，Mr.Reese。”Finch看了看手上戒指，闭上了眼睛。

　　“我——”

　　“嘘... 别说出来，John，我知道...”Finch打断了Reese，如果我现在离开，你还会...爱我吗？”

　　“Always...”

　　Reese闭上眼睛，双手捧住Finch的脸吻上他柔软的嘴唇。Finch的嘴角咸咸的，一定是刚才牛排上的酱汁。咸味在他的嘴里氤氲开，渐渐消失，他手底的触感也渐渐变回空气，嘴唇重新变得冰凉。

　　Reese睁开眼睛，Finch已经不见了，那颗戒指，残存着先前主人的温度，被戴在了Reese的手上。

　　“I won’t... Leave...”

*

　　Reese回到了图书馆的住处。电脑前，Finch没读完的书还留在那。他抿了一口茶，皱起眉头，然后随手把书翻开，在书的最后一页，Reese发现Finch藏了两张纸条，两个...号码。

 

　　不要离开我 /Ne me quitte pas   
　　我将不会流泪 /Je ne vais plus pleurer  
　　我将没有话语 /Je ne vais plus parler  
　　我将躲在那里 /Je me cacherai là  
　　注视着你 /A te regarder  
　　跳舞与微笑 /Danser et sourire  
　　听着你说话 /Et à t'écouter  
　　唱歌大笑 /Chanter et puis rire  
　　就让我成为 /Laisse-moi devenir  
　　你影中之影 /L'ombre de ton ombre  
　　你的手之影 /L'ombre de ta main  
　　你的狗之影 /L'ombre de ton chien  
　　不要离开我 /Ne me quitte pas  
　　不要离开我 /Ne me quitte pas  
　　因为你是我在这世上唯一的牵绊

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 之所以写成这种人鬼文，其一是本人比较偏爱这种人鬼情未了的设定（鬼语者看多了...），第二个原因就是法国歌手Helene Segara在一次表演时用，用投影机投射出原唱Jacques Brel的影像，跨时空对唱，跟这篇文章的感觉很像。
> 
> 2\. 怕有的GN没理解，在这里特意解释一下。文章的最后，Finch在那本没读完的书里夹的那两个号码，实际上是他跟Reese呆在一起这两天机器吐出来的号码。他之所以没有告诉Reese，是希望Reese这两天能一直和他呆在一起。他为别人付出了大半生，只希望死后能跟心里惦念的人自由地呆上两天，互相尝试一下之前两个人都不喜欢的东西。
> 
> 3\. Ne ME Quitte Pas这首歌有很多人翻唱过，也有很多语言的版本，比较经典的就是Nina Simone的这个版本，也是POI所用的插曲。Céline Dion在心专辑Sans attendre中也翻唱了这首歌曲，同样非常感人。
> 
> 4\. 谢谢@Dora_Lupin姑娘在微博上发了这个歌曲，@Caty喵星又转发了这条微博，我才会会有这篇文章的灵感。


End file.
